Otherwise, reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,932 to Nilssen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,345 to Nilssen; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,806 to Nilssen.
This invention relates to ballasting means for gas discharge lamps, especially for Instant-Start fluorescent lamps.